


Late Night Shift

by gracerene



Series: HP Femslash Minifest Fills [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Americanisms, Americans, Baristas, Clothed Sex, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fantasizing, HP Femslash MiniFest, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Daphne loves working Wednesday nights at the Underground Café.





	Late Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hpfemslash-minifest](https://hpfemslash-minifest.tumblr.com/) February 2019 trope: Coffee Shop AU
> 
> Thank you so much to, [musingsofaretiredunicorn](https://musingsofaretiredunicorn.tumblr.com/) for the thorough beta and, as always, to the brilliant [capitu](https://capiturecs.tumblr.com/) for looking this over! ♥

Daphne checked her watch as she made her way across campus, cutting through the Quad and delicately picking her way along the perpetually broken and uneven cobblestone path. She was working the late night shift at the coffee shop beneath the 24-hour undergrad library tonight, and given that it was mid-winter, the sun had already long since set. The large lamps set along the path provided just enough light to see by, but she'd fallen on her face more than once in full daylight—it was best to be careful.

She still had another twenty minutes until she was due to open the café, which should be plenty of time to get inside and to set up. She tried to focus on the music filtering in through the left ear of her headphones (she knew better than to have both of them in when walking alone after dark), but she was too amped up to be soothed by the dulcet tones of her favorite singer. Each week she looked forward to this shift with an embarrassing earnestness, and anticipation curled through her veins, sweeter and smoother than the sorry excuse for coffee they served at the campus café. 

She pulled out her keys when she got to the back entrance, unlocking the door before hurrying inside. The late night shift started several hours after the café's usual closing time, which meant there wasn't a soul inside the shop besides her when she arrived to open up for the evening. Once, a drunk frat guy had tried to follow her into the café when she'd unlocked the door, and since then, she was always anxious until she had the door firmly shut behind her. Unlike the day shifts where there were sometimes as many as ten employees working the floor, the whole place was staffed by only two students during the night shift, and her coworker always arrived _just_ in time for the start of their shift. It meant that Daphne was the first to arrive, and it was always a little eerie seeing the place so dark and silent, especially when compared to the loud bustle of the day shifts. She made her way to the back room to clock in and to drop off her purse, flicking on the lights as she went in hopes of making everything seem a little less ominous. 

According to her watch, there were still ten more minutes to go until she could open the doors, which meant there were likely ten more minutes to go until her coworker arrived. Her stomach fluttered again, and she did her best to ignore it as she started to brew up some coffee and made sure everything up front was stocked. The day shift closers were supposed to stock up before they left for the day, but Daphne knew better by now than to trust they'd done their jobs. Sure enough, the stacks of grande cups and coffee sleeves were both nearly exhausted, and she rolled her eyes as she ducked back into the rear stockroom to grab what she needed.

A sudden banging on the side door brought her out of her meditative cup stacking. Her cheeks warmed when she recognized Pansy on the other side of the window, clad in a tight black mini-skirt and a fuzzy white sweater. Daphne swallowed before allowing herself to be waved over to the door.

"Forgot your key again?" she asked as she unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Pansy into the shop.

Pansy laughed, the sound dragging down Daphne's spine like one of Pansy's bright red acrylic nails. Daphne shivered. "You're always here first anyway," Pansy replied with a shrug. She pulled out a shiny silver MacBook and placed it on the counter. "Let me go drop off my stuff and I'll be up in a sec."

Pansy and Daphne had been working at the Underground Café for over two years now, ever since the beginning of freshman year. It was clear Pansy's family was rich and she didn't need to have such a pedestrian job—or any job at all—but Pansy had wanted money of her own without strings attached, and she seemed to view the fact that the job pissed off her parents as a bonus. Daphne's family was decently well-off, but she definitely came from a whole other world than Pansy did. They were nothing at all alike, but Daphne couldn't help but be drawn to Pansy, with her cool confidence, sharp wit, and uncanny ability to make the boring black uniforms they had to wear during the day shift sexy as hell. Since there were no supervisors on the late night shift, they could wear whatever the hell they wanted, which was both brilliant and awful, because if Daphne thought Pansy looked good in their conservative uniforms, it was nothing on how she looked in her current outfit. 

They weren't close; they only rarely hung out outside of work or exchanged texts, but they'd become good work friends, and Daphne always looked forward to the shifts when they were both on the floor. Daphne might not be the kind of person Pansy would normally gravitate towards, but she knew she was Pansy's favorite person to hang out with at work, which never failed to make her insides glow with warmth. Their late night shift together every Wednesday was always Daphne's favorite, as it was only the two of them working and business was often slow over the six hour shift. They'd spend hours listening to Pansy's music and talking about anything and everything under the sun. Sometimes Daphne even thought Pansy was flirting with her, but she was sure that was just wishful thinking. 

"Want me to open up the doors?" Pansy asked as she emerged from the back. Daphne checked her watch.

"Yeah, sure." She tossed Pansy her keys and watched with appreciation as Pansy turned and walked towards the front doors. Her ass really did look fantastic in that mini-skirt.

Like all the late night shifts she worked with Pansy, it passed far too quickly. It had been a relatively slow night—it was still early in the semester and the midterm season's midnight cram sessions hadn't yet commenced. It meant there was plenty of downtime to talk about their plans for the next weekend, to complain about their classes, and to gossip about their weird coworkers. Despite her desire to spend forever talking with Pansy, Daphne couldn't help her sigh of relief when they served the last customer and officially locked the doors for the evening. It might have been her favorite shift to work, but it was still _work._

"You ever fantasize about having sex here?" Pansy asked out of nowhere as they went through the list of closing tasks. Pansy was always saying things like that, random, outrageous questions and statements meant to bring a red flush to Daphne's cheeks.

"What, here? Next to the espresso machine with the broken spigot that splashes hot coffee everywhere?"

Pansy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Not necessarily _right_ here, unless you're into a bit of pain with your pleasure…." She winked. "I just meant at work in general." She gave Daphne a shrewd look before smirking. "Don't even pretend you haven't. We spend so much time here and sometimes it's so _boring._ No way you haven't dreamt about boning somebody here at least once."

Pansy wasn't wrong. Daphne had engaged in any number of salacious work-based fantasies. She wondered what Pansy would think if she knew that every single one of them featured Pansy herself.

"So you're admitting you have too, then?" Daphne asked. Pansy's eyes twinkled mischievously, and Daphne immediately realized her mistake. Unlike Daphne, Pansy was _impossible_ to scandalize.

"Why yes, yes, I have, you're so sweet to ask!" Pansy replied. Her expression went dreamy. "Do you remember last semester when my friend Blaise from high school dropped by and we all got high in the walk-in fridge?"

As if Daphne could forget. It was the single most irresponsible thing she'd ever done in her life, and she'd been simultaneously terrified of getting in trouble over it and ecstatic that she'd been invited to participate. Everybody always saw Daphne as a goody-two-shoes, which wasn't _wrong_ exactly, but it meant that she was rarely asked to join in on any scandalous fun. Pansy never made assumptions about Daphne though, and she always acted as if Daphne was every bit as cool as Pansy was—which was just one of the many reasons why Daphne was crushing so hard on her.

"I thought Blaise was just a friend," she said quietly, hoping the jealousy wasn't obvious in her tone. Blaise was drop-dead gorgeous, the kind of guy that would look absolutely perfect on Pansy's arm.

"Psh, I wasn't fantasizing about _him_!" Pansy said, making a face. "He's practically my brother, and we both generally prefer batting for the same team. But weed always makes me horny, and while we were lighting up I couldn't stop thinking about hooking up against those milk carts."

Daphne's eyes went wide as she imagined it, Pansy arching back against the carts, her perfect tits bobbing free in the chilly air, her nipples firm and begging to be licked. She felt her face grow hotter as her cunt began to throb with sudden want. She cleared her throat.

"Well that sounds… unsanitary." She closed the safe with a click before popping up from her crouch a little too fast. She steadied herself against the countertop and shook her head. "Okay, I'm all done with the deposit, we can head out now."

She walked quickly towards the breakroom where she'd stashed her purse, pointedly not looking at the walk-in fridge as she passed. The conversation had gotten a little too hot for comfort, and she needed to head home before she did something crazy, like press Pansy up against the nearest wall and kiss her breathless.

"Hey, wait!" Pansy called out, grabbing hold of Daphne's arm. "It's your turn."

"My turn?"

Pansy flashed her a wicked grin. "I told you one of my fantasies. It's only fair you share one of yours."

"You _volunteered_ yours! I didn't ask for it."

Pansy pouted, her full, glossy lips plumping attractively. "Are you really not gonna tell me?"

Daphne hesitated. Against her will, her eyes flicked to the nearby archway that led to the stockroom. Pansy, of course, noticed immediately.

"Ooo, the stockroom, eh?" She made her way inside, dragging Daphne after her before moving to block the archway, the room's only exit. "Spill."

Daphne fidgeted and looked away. Nervous jitters skittered across her skin, but a part of her wanted to play Pansy's game, wanted to see where it would lead. "I don't know where to…."

"Just start from the beginning," Pansy said, her voice low and almost husky. "Walk me through one of your daydreams."

Daphne cleared her throat. "Um, well, it's late, we've just closed, and I come back here to get something to restock up front, but I'm not alone."

"No?" Pansy asked, suddenly much closer than she'd been just a moment earlier. Daphne shook her head, taking an instinctive step backwards until her ass bumped up against the edge of the desk where they marked inventory. She looked into Pansy's eyes, swallowing as she took in the wide, black expanses of her dilated pupils. "So what happens next?" Pansy purred.

"I— _She_ pushes me up against the desk, has me sit up along the edge."

Pansy took another step forward, flicking her eyes down at the desk in blatant command. Daphne pressed her palms against the desktop and hopped up onto the surface, her heart racing.

"And then?"

"She, um…." Daphne broke off, taking a deep breath and gathering her strength before saying boldly, "Then she slides her fingers into my hair and kisses me like she's never wanted anybody so badly in her life."

Daphne's heart leapt into her throat as Pansy reached out, her long nails scratching beautifully against Daphne's scalp as her fingers buried themselves in Daphne's hair. Pansy leaned in close, pausing just inches away to look deeply into Daphne's eyes. Whatever Pansy saw there must have made it abundantly clear than Daphne was one hundred percent on board with whatever was about to happen, because Pansy smiled, and then kissed her.

Daphne shivered and opened her mouth as Pansy kissed her for all she was worth, her tongue licking sensually along Daphne's lips before sliding smoothly inside. It was far from Daphne's first kiss, but it was her first kiss with _Pansy_ , and her stomach fluttered so wildly with nerves and exhilaration that it started to cramp. 

Slowly, Pansy's lips began to kiss their way across Daphne's cheek, her hand tilting Daphne's head as she scraped her teeth against her earlobe. "What next?" Pansy murmured, her voice pure sex.

"Hmm?" Daphne was lost in delirious pleasure and was half-certain this was some kind of dream. She could hardly be expected to be capable of basic thought.

Pansy chuckled, warm and rich as espresso from a proper café. "What happens next in this little fantasy of yours?" She paused, and Daphne could hear the amusement in her voice as she continued, "Or is kissing as far as it goes?"

Daphne huffed in annoyance, knowing that Pansy was goading her but falling into the trap anyway. "No, it's not just _kissing._ I'm not a total prude, you know."

"Oh, I know that," Pansy replied, her breath hot against Daphne's ear. "Go on and tell me then."

"She—" Daphne broke off and swallowed as Pansy continued to nibble at her ear. "She slides a hand up my skirt, and…."

"But you're not wearing a skirt," Pansy said as she pulled away to look at Daphne. She reached for Daphne's thigh and briefly pinched the black fabric of her black yoga pants between two fingers before releasing it. "You _never_ wear skirts."

Daphne gave Pansy a pointed look. "It's a _fantasy._ If I want to wear a skirt for easy access, I damn well will!"

Pansy laughed. "All right, fair point." She placed a warm palm on Daphne's knee and began inching her hand upward. "So what does this mystery girl of yours find under your skirt, hmm?"

"Not so mysterious," Daphne said quietly, her face heating up at the confession before she quickly hurried on, "And I'm wet, so turned on I can barely stand it, soaking my panties. She cups me through them, her thumb rubbing at my clit until she makes me come."

Pansy blinked slowly, her expression so hungry and wanting that Daphne's entire body trembled. "Well," Pansy said before swallowing heavily. "Given the lack of _easy access,_ as you put it, I suppose we'll just have to improvise." The hand that had been steadily creeping along Daphne's inner thigh moved fully between her legs to cup her sex. Pansy smirked. "Good thing you didn't wear jeans today."

Daphne could only whimper as Pansy's hand molded against her perfectly, her thumb rocking and wriggling until she managed to press up against Daphne's swollen clit. The fabric of her pants and panties were both thin and stretchy enough that they easily accommodated Pansy's clever fingers, and even with the material slightly dulling the sensation, it still felt _amazing_ when Pansy began to press her thumb in hard, tight circles. Daphne braced herself against the desk and undulated down against Pansy's hand as pleasure coiled tight within her. As turned on as she was, she knew she must be dripping slick, and she wondered if Pansy could feel it, if she was soaking through her panties and yoga pants right onto Pansy's hand. 

She whimpered as Pansy brought her higher and higher, and the next thing she knew, Pansy's mouth was back against her own. Daphne groaned into the kiss, sucking on Pansy's tongue like she wanted to suck on her clit. Fuck, she hoped that was next on the agenda, that she could put Pansy on the desk, push that mini-skirt up to her waist, and find out if Pansy was as sweet as Daphne thought she'd be. First, though, Daphne had her own orgasm to experience, and she shuddered as Pansy finally brought her to climax, her muscles tensing and relaxing as pleasure spilled through her like fresh steamed milk.

Pansy kissed her through her orgasm, her thumb pulsing a few more times against her clit before her hand fell away entirely, coming up to thread through her hair as they continued making out. Daphne felt absolutely fantastic, her body loose and relaxed as endorphins buzzed happily in her veins. But now that she'd experienced her own release, she was eager to return the favor.

"You haven't asked me what comes next," she said, reluctantly pulling away from Pansy's lips. 

This time it was Pansy's turn to look dazed. "What?"

Daphne grinned. "You didn't think my fantasy was finished, did you?"

Pansy's eyes widened as she smiled slowly. "No… I guess not."

"Good." Daphne slid off the desk, wrinkling her nose at the damp heaviness between her thighs—she'd deal with that after. She gripped Pansy's hips as she turned, so that now Pansy was the one pressed up against the desk. 

Pansy raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "Well?"

Daphne ran her fingers along the edges of Pansy's mini-skirt, her fingertips skimming against the warm flesh of Pansy's thighs. Pansy shuddered.

"Good thing one of us _did_ wear a skirt to work today," Daphne said, her voice low as she encouraged Pansy to lean up against the desk before sinking to her knees. 

Pansy gasped as Daphne smiled slowly. "Oh yeah?"

"Definitely," Daphne replied. "The easy access will come in handy for this next part."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
